Sequel: Missing You (VSuga)
by hyuniee
Summary: My word, my eyes, my heart, always just remember you. same the meaning with the goods that I brought, missing you so much. VSuga, VGa, TaeMin, TaeGi, BTS.


Nama : Hunhun

Title : Missing You

Genre : Boy x Boy, Romance, little bit humor, Auu

Length : Oneshoot

Main Cast : VSuga, VGa, TaeMin, TaeGi

Support Cast : All member

Hai, kali ini ffnya ada sambungan dengan yang sebelumnya. mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ataupun alur ceritanya. Cerita ini sungguh dari otak saya. typo bertebaran dimana-mana.

**Summary:**

_"My word, my eyes, my heart, always just remember you. Same the meaning with the goods that I brought, missing you so much."_

~Happy Reading~

**Suga POV**

Hal-hal di saat seperti inilah yang paling memuakkan. Diriku yang hanya dapat membaringkan tubuhku yang lemah ini di atas kasur layaknya orang malas, makan dan minum di tempat yang sama, dan yang paling tidak enaknya adalah aku tidak bisa kemana-mana, keluar pun tak boleh. "Hahh... bosan." Kubuang nafasku dengan kasar. Lalu mataku melihat sekitar ruangan ini, tepat saat itu penglihatanku melihat sebuah remote TV di atas meja kecil samping sofa yang tersedia disini. Kumulai membangkitkan tubuhku turun dari kasur dan melangkahkan kakiku dengan perlahan ke meja itu agar dapat menjangkau benda itu.

Setelah mendapatkannya dengan susah payah, kulangkahkan kakiku kembali ke atas ranjang rawat. Kemudian kunyalakan TV tersebut dengan segera sesampainya disana. "Emm.. lebih baik ku tunggu acaranya." Pikirku yang mungkin ini bisa mengurangi rasa kebosananku, sedikit.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan sekarang sudah lebih dari satu jam aku menunggu acaranya mulai. Tapi nihil, ini masih belum waktunya untuk memulai acaranya. Bahkan diriku ini masih harus menunggu sekitar lima jam lagi. Oh lihatlah, aku akan benar-benar mati kebosanan jika harus terus seperti ini selama beberapa hari kedepan. Kuraih ponselku yang ada di samping ranjang ini. jemariku dengan lancarnya membuka _pasword_ yang kupasang di ponselku dan tak lama setelah itu, jemariku mulai mencari-cari sesuatu yang ingin kubuka. Setelah menemukannya, kubuka _account_ tersebut yang biasanya kita sebut dengan _Twitter_.

Sesekali diriku mengukirkan senyuman di bibirku saat melihat _hastag_ yang terpampang di TL _account _ini. _**#GetWellSoonSuga**__ oppa, hwaiting! , Omo! Stay strong. __**#GetWellSoonSuga**__ We alaways pray for you... _dan masih banyak lagi disini. Aku tak menyangka akan ada banyak sekali yang mengkhawatirkan kondisiku sekarang ini. kembali kuukir senyuman di bibirku, sesaat melihat _posting_an _photo_ yang kirim olehnya beberapa jam lalu. "Gwiyowo..." seruku saat melihat photonya. Taehyung, Yap dia orang yang mem_posting_ _photo_ tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja pipiku terasa memanas, padahal tempat ini sangat dingin. Tak ingin berlama-lama melihatnya, kubuka _compose tweet_.

setelah itu jemariku mulai mengetik sebuah _status_ di _Twitter,_ lalu menekan _tweet_. Baru tiga menit mem_posting_ _status_, diriku membuat satu lagi _posting_an baru. Ya hanya dua kalimat yang mengartikan rasa sakit di tubuhku dan kebosananku disini saat menunggu acarnya mulai. Kalian pasti bingung acara apa yang dari tadi kutunggu. _SBS Gayo Daejun_ nama acara musik yang terkenal di negara Korea dan ini ada setiap tahunnya. Enam menit berlalu dan muncul satu_ tweetan_ baru, "Mungkin ini _Retweetan_ atau _Favorite_ yang dilakukan para _fans_." Kupikir seperti itu. tunggu, kali ini diriku salah menebak. Ternyata bukan seperti yang kupikirkan. Kali ini, dirinya membalas _status_ yang kubuat. Tiba-tiba nada dering ponselku berbunyi. Seulas senyuman kembali muncul saat melihat siapa yang menghubungiku saat ini.

"_Yeobuse-yo..." _

"Hmm... ada apa kamu menghubungiku?"

"_Hehehe... tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin menyakan kondisi hyung bagaimana? Ah, apa ada tubuhmu yang sakit? Jika iya, hyung harus cepat memberitahu suster ataupun dokter yang ada disana. Jangan di tahan ne, arrachi?"_

"Aigoo.. kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Hanya sedikit saja sakitnya kok, tenang saja."

"_Ck, hyung selalu saja seperti itu. aku ini sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu? Pokoknya hyung harus memberitahu ke mereka jika ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhmu, oke?"_

"Ne ne ne... hyung bukan anak kecil yang harus di peringatkan. Kau ini cerewet sekali."

"_Bukan cerewet tapi perhatian." _

"Sudah, sudah... aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu. Sebenarnya kau hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini saja atau ada yang lain, huh..." grutunya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa centi.

"_Tidak ada. Ya siapa tahu bisa mengurangi kebosanan hyung jika aku menelphonemu."_

"Ya sangat bosan.."

_Taehyung-ssi, ppalliwa.._ kudengar jelas suara _maneger_ kami memanggil namanya. sepertinya ia tengah sibuk.

"_Hmm.. tapi hyung sepertinya aku harus mengakhiri sambungannya. Maneger tadi memanggilku, mianhae." _

"Baiklah.." ucapku yang sebenarnya tidak rela jika dia harus menutup sambunganya.

"_kau baik-baik saja'kan'?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Nde.. oh ya, saat nanti hyung melihat kami di TV. Kau harus memperhatikanku dengan baik ne. Hehehe.. bye." _

**Pip..**

Sambungan di putus olehnya sebelum diriku membalas ucapannya. "Iya, hyung akan melihatmu dengan seksama." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku setelah mendengar perkataanya tadi. Kuletakkan kembali ponselku di atas meja tersebut. Mataku kembali fokus melihat layar yang tidak terlalu besar itu menempel di dinding ruangan ini dan mulai menunggu kembali.

**20:45 KST**

Akhirnya penantian yang panjang dan membosankan ini berujung juga. Acaranya telah mulai beberapa detik yang lalu. Acaranya di mulai dengan beberapa patah kata dari ketiga MC di acara itu dan melakukan pembukaan dengan beberapa artis yang terpilih. Tak lama setelah itu grup kami berada di ututan yang pertama untuk tampil di atas panggung tersebut. Dengan cepat kuraih ponselku dan membuka _application_ yang di gunakan untuk menangkap gambar dalam satu bidikan. Kemudian ku posting hasil _photo_ tersebut ke _acc Twitter_ dan menambahkan dua kalimat sebagai pemanisnya. "Selesai.." lalu kubalikan pandanganku ke layar TV.

Dua menit lima puluh satu detik berlalu dengan cepatnya. Kini grup kami telah turun panggung dan kembali ke tempat duduk yang telah di sediakan di sana. kubuka lagi _acc Twitter_ tersebut, hanya untuk sekedar mengecek-ngecek tak lebih. Kulihat _photo_ yang baru di _posting_ beberapa menit yang lalu. Diriku mulai terkekeh saat melihat _photo_ itu. "Wah, tampaknya kau mulai sepertinya." Gumamku yang tanpaku sadari bahwa aku memikirkannya. Pipiku mulai panas, padahal hanya membayangkan wajahnya saja.

**Tok Tok...**

Pintu kamar ini terbuka setelah kudengar suara ketukan pintu dan menampak sesosok yeoja dengan pakaian berwarna serba putih. Lalu wanita tersebut menghampiri ke tempatku berada.

"Selamat malam tuan Min, sekarang sudah waktunya anda minum obat." Ucap suster itu padaku yang telah berada di samping tempat tidurku.

"Ne..." kuambil obat yang di berikannya dan memasukannya kedalam mulutku. Kuminum habis air putih yang di berikannya.

"Wah, malam ini anda tampak lebih cerah. Teruslah seperti itu, anda akan terlihat tampan." Pujinya padaku. "Benarkah? Gomawo.." balasku sembari tersenyum tipis padanya. "Ne, saya permisi dulu tuan Min. Beristirahatlah dengan baik." Katanya sebelum dirinya pergi keluar dari kamar ini.

Sepertinya _effeck_ obat ini sungguh kuat. Baru saja tiga puluh menit yang lalu meminumnya, mataku mulai terasa berat. Dengan perlahan kututup mataku dan membawaku ke dunia mimpi tanpa batas.

.

.

**Author POV**

Suga mengerjapkan matanya setelah lama dirinya tertidur. Kemudian membangkitkan setengah badannya yang sekarang dalam posisi duduk di atas ranjang. Dalam keadaan Setengah sadar Suga melihat kearah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Suga merasa ada yang terlupakan saat melihat jam itu, namun dia tidak berusaha memikirkannya. Kini dirinya tidak dapat kembali tidur, ia bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang.

Suga pun mengambil _headset_ dari atas meja bersama dengan ponselnya, lalu memasangkan benda itu ke telinganya. Pikirnya untuk menghilangkan rasa kebosanan yang mulai muncul. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati sembari dirinya mendengarkan lagu, tak lama Suga menghentikan lagunya. entah ada angin apa Suga membuka _Youtube_ dan mengetik nama Taehyun di kotak _search_. Tak lama muncullah tampilan-tampilan _video_ yang bertemakan namanya. Suga membuka salah satu _video_ yang baru saja dikirim oleh Bangtan sendiri.

_Video_ tersebut mulai berjalan dengan lancar tanpa hambatan dan Suga sesekali menahan tawanya saat ia melihat tingkah Taehyung yang sangat konyol menurutnya di dalam _video_ itu _([BANGTAN BOMB] Movie Director Jung Kook)._ "Babo, kau melupakannya." Runtuknya yang tiba-tiba Suga teringat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Taehyung. karena tidak tahu harus memberikan apa, Suga mem_posting photo_ jemari tangannya yang membentuk huruf V _(name stage)_ , lalu menambahkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Setelah itu, Suga melanjutkan aktifitasnya kembali setelah melepaskan _headset_nya.

**Drrrtt.. Drrrtt..**

**1 massege **

Tiba-tiba saja muncul kotak _massege_ di layar ponselnya. Suga pun membuka pesan tersebut.

**From: Taetae**

_Hyung, kau belum tidur?_

**To: Taetae**

_Aku tidak bisa tidur. Wae?_

Setelah Suga membalas pesan Taehyung, ponselnya berdering tanda adanya satu panggilan masuk. Suga pun menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, lalu menempelkannya ke indra pendengarannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Suga ke Taehyung.

"_Hyung, ini sudah larut. Cepatlah tidur, akan sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu hyung." _

"Aishhh.. aku sudah tidur sebelumnya. sekarang terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi."

"_Aku tidak peduli, pokoknya hyung harus tidur sekarang." _

"Kau juga kenapa masih terjaga? Seharusnya kau yang tidur sekarang. Apa kau tidak merasa lelah?"

"_Ah, benar juga. Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidur." _

"Kalau begitu kita sama!"

"_Kita berbeda, kalau aku akan baik-baik saja jika masih terjaga di jam segini. Tapi, kalau hyun-"_

"Iya, aku tahu. tidak usah diberitahu pun aku cukup tahu. sudahlah, jangan membahas ini lagi." ucap Suga yang mempaut bibirnya dan tak akan mungkin bisa di lihat oleh lawan bicaranya sekarang.

"_Oke, kita tidak akan membahasnya lagi. tapi ingat, kau harus segera kembali tidur, ne. Aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu."_

"Ne, Taetae yang cerewet."

"_Hehehe... hyung, gomawo."_

Suga mengerutkan keningnya, "Untuk?"

"_Untuk ucapanmu tadi."_

"Oh, sama-sama. Emm.. Bersikaplah lebih dewasa setelah ini,arra?"

"_Aku tahu."_

"Mianhae, hyung tidak bisa memberikan hadiah untukmu. kamu ingin apa? Nanti akan hyung berikan untukmu."

"_Eopso-yo, aku tidak ingin hadiah, dengan Ada hyung bersamaku saja itu lebih dari cukup untukku. Kamu hadiah terbesar yang pernah kumiliki dan tidak akan tergantikan oleh apapun. I need you, couse you're my vitamin."_

Rona-rona merah sudah bersemayam di kedua pipi putih Suga, "Gombal. sejak kapan kata-katamu jadi seromantis itu, hem?"

"_aku memang sudah lama romantis, tapi baru ku keluarkan semua kata-kataku hanya untukmu." _Suga terkekeh mendengarnya._"Hoahh... sepertinya aku mulai mengantuk."_

"Tidurlah, ini juga tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu jika kau masih terjaga sekarang."

"_Hmmm.. chagi-ya~~~ jaljayo, annyeong."_

"Jaljayo, Taehyung-iie."

Sambungan telephone itu terputus. "Chagi? Sejak kapan dia menggunakannya?" Rona merah samar-samar mulai kembali lagi muncul di wajahnya. Sungguh bahkan hanya karena Taehyung memanggilnya dengan manja saja sudah dapat membuatnya seperti ini. Suga menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu menjatuhkan kepalanya kembali ke atas bantal dan mulai mengusahakan dirinya untuk kembali ke alam mimpi nun jauh disana.

.

.

Dalam satu jentikan jari, hari ini pun telah berganti yang dimana tahun ikut berganti. Tepat hari kedua setelah perayaan tahun baru saat itu. Suga masih berada di rumah sakit, namun kemungkinan beberapa hari lagi ia dapat keluar dari rumah sakit. Semua member BTS kini telah berada di dalam ruangannya. Suga yang kebetulan baru bangun dari tidurnya sedikit kaget akan kehadiran mereka di tempat ini.

"Apa kami mengganggu?" tanya Namjoon yang takut jika kehadiran mereka mengganggunya tidurnya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Malahan aku senang kalian datang kesini, aku cukup bosan di sini."

"Kau itu cepat sekali bosannya." Cibir Jin yang diangguki oleh mereka semua dan Suga hanya menggerutu tidak jelas. Tapi, sepertinya ada yang tidak hadir ditempat ini. matanya mencari-cari sesosok manusia yang sangat ingin di temuinya, namun tak di temukannya. Jimin yang menyadari gerak-gerik yang di lakukan Suga, mulai mencurigainya. Tak lama Jimin mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

"Suga hyung, kau mencari_nya_. Hem?" goda Jimin.

"A-ani-yo, kata siapa aku mencarinya." bohongnya saat dirinya ketahuan oleh Jimin.

"Ahh.. jangan bohong. Kami semua tahu perasaan hyung, kau pasti merindukan_nya_ bukan?" kali ini Jungkook mulai ikut-ikutan seperti Jimin untuk menggodai Suga yang saat ini rona merah mulai nampak jelas di permukaan pipi putihnya. "Terserah kalian sajalah." Ucap Suga.

"Suga-ah, apa tadi pagi ada yang datang kemari?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba, seketika itu juga semua mata tertuju padanya dan Suga mengerutkan keningnya yang sedikit bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, hyung? Tidak ada yang datang kemari setahuku."

"Lalu, siapa yang menaruh seikat bunga ke dalam _vas_ itu?" ucap Jin sambil menunjuk kearah letak_ vas_ bunga tersebut berada. Suga semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Jungkook tidak sengaja melihat secarik kertas di sebelah vas tersebut, karena tempatnya berdiri sekarang tidak jauh dari _vas_ bunga itu, tangannya dengan mudah dapat menggapai secarik kertas disana. Jungkook pun mulai membaca isi kertas tersebut. Tak lama sebuah cengiran mulai tersungging di bibir Jungkook, Jimin yang melihatnya seperti itu menghampirinya untuk melihat apa yang tengah dibacanya. Jimin pun sekarang mulai menyunggingan cengiran khasnya.

Namjoon, J-hope, dan Jin yang penasaran, mulai menghapiri mereka. "Woi, Apa yang kalian baca?" tanya J-hope pada mereka. namun, saat tangannya ingin mengambil kertas tersebut, langsung di tahan oleh Jungkook. "Tunggu hyung, jangan di ambil. Aku akan membacakannya." Kata Jungkook sembari merlirik-lirik kearah Suga.

Suga yang sedari tadi diam, mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari lirikkan mata Jungkook padanya. "Memang apa isinya?" tanya J-hope yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Sabar, aku akan membacakanya."

Jungkook mulai menghadapkan pandanganya kearah Jimin. "Ehem... hyung, kali ini aku datang dengan membawakan bunga. Kau tahu nama dari bunga yang kubawa?" tanya Jungkook pada Jimin yang ternyata mereka sudah bekerja sama sebelumnya.

"Bunga _Yellow Camellia_."

"Hyung tahu apa arti dari nama bunga ini?"

"Ani-yo. Memangnya apa?"

"_Yellow Camellia_ yang kalau di negara Jepang artinya sebuah kerinduan yang mendalam dengan orang yang dicintainya, Hyung-iie~~ bogosipeo. Aku sangat merindukanmu, cepatlah sembuh dan kembali ke _dorm_. Aku membutuhkanmu. _My body feel very weak now, I need my vitamin._"

"Ahhh... Taehyung-iie, nado bogosipeo-yo." Ucap jimin dengan nada manja, yang berlagak seolah-olah dirinya adalah _Suga_ dan Jungkook adalah _Taehyung_. Suga yang melihat mereka hanya menahan hawa panas di sekitar wajahnya.

"Awalnya aku ingin mengatakannya langsung, tapi hyung masih tidur. Jadi aku menggunakan surat ini. chagi-ya, saranghae." ucap Jungkook saat mengakhiri pembongkaran isi surat tersebut. Mereka semua menahan tawa mereka saat melihat Jimin dan Jungkook beracting untuk menggodai Suga.

Wajah Suga benar-benar merah padam sekarang, ia merasakan pipinya seperti terbakar oleh sinar matahari yang sangat menyengat. Jimin dan jungkook saling bertatapan satu sama lain dan, "Arrghhhh... andwae! Jangan dekat-dekat..!" mereka berdua mengerang secara bersamaan saat menyadari bahwa apa yang barusan di lakukan mereka sangatlah menggelikan, itu menurut mereka.

"Yak! Bisakah kalian berhenti menggodaiku? Menyebalkan sekali." Teriak Suga yang dibalas dengan sebuah cengiran oleh mereka. "Habis, menggodai hyung sungguh menyenangkan." Ucap Jimin. Dengan cekatan Suga melempari bantal yang ada di tangannya ke arah Jimin. Namun tak berhasil sesaat Jimin telah lebih dulu menghindari lemparannya.

"Sudah-sudah berhenti, ini di rumah sakit. Jangan berisik." Tihtah sang _leader_ yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat mereka. Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya ke Suga sebagai tanda kemenangan karena dapat mengerjai hyungnya yang satu ini. "Tunggu pembalasanku, Jimin-ah." Ucap Suga.

"Baru tahu kalau Taehyung bisa seromantis itu, aku tidak menyangkanya." Seru J-hope

"Hmmm... siapa yang menyangkanya bukan?" ucap Jimin.

"Tapi hyung, dimana dia sekarang? bukankah tadi Taehyung hyung ikut bersama kita kesini?" tanya Jungkook pada Jin.

"Iya juga, kemana dia?" kali ini Namjoon mengiyakan perkataan Jungkook.

Jin yang sedari tadi diam mulai angkat bicara. "Tadi, hyung liat Taehyung sedang telephone dengan seseorang. Dari suranya sih..." Jin menggantungkan kalimatnya. Suga yang sebenarnya sudah penasaran, semakin tambah penasaran.

"Cepat katakan hyung!" ucap Jimin.

"Dari suaranya, sepertinya Taehyung sedang berbicara dengan seorang wanita."

**Deg **

Suga bagaikan terkena serangan jantung mendadak saat mendengar perkataan Jin barusan. Ada rasa yang aneh menyelimuti dadanya. "Kau tahu dari mana hyung?" tanya Jungkook.

"Entahlah. Soalnya, saat hyung berada di sampingnya tadi, tidak sengaja mendengar suara manja dari ponselnya, dan itu kedengaran seperti suara wanita menurutku." Ucap Jin yang terkesan tidak peduli dengan perkataanya tadi.

"Emm.. hei, bukankah kita masih harus ada latihan _choreography_? Ayo cepat ke sana." Ajak Namjoon sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sesaat ia melihat aura hitam di sekitar Suga yang menatapnya datar dan cukup mematikan. Yang lain pun mengerti akan maksud dari sang _leader _pun segera bergerak cepat keluar dari tempat ini. "Kami, pergi dulu ne. Annyeong, hyung." Ucap Namjoon sebelum menutup pintu tersebut. Suga tidak membalas sepatah katapun hanya mengumpat tidak jelas. "Awas kau, Kim Tae Hyung!" gumam Suga.

Kini semua member minus Taehyung telah berada di dalam mobil. "Jin hyung, apa benar yang kau katakan barusan?" tanya Jimin yang sedikit mencurigai hyungnya yang satu ini. "Menurutmu?" ucap Jin yang hanya tersenyum penuh arti dan memasangkan kembali _headset_ tersebut ke telinganya. "Aku kan bertanya, kanapa hyung jadi balik tanya?" Cibir Jimin lalu melipatkan tanganya di depan dadanya. Sepertinya hanya Jimin yang tidak mengerti dari maksud petanyaan Jin barusan.

.

.

**Cklek...**

Suara pintu tersebut memecahkan keheningan di dalam ruangan ini. Taehyung yang hadir dengan membawa seikat bunga menaruhnya di atas meja dan sepertinya Suga tak memperdulikan kehadiranya di ruangan ini. Suga tengah berdiri dekat jendela yang sesekali matanya mengitari keindahan pemandangan kota Seoul di malam hari. Bagaikan pernak-pernik yang bertaburan di atas gedung-gedung tinggi sana, pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Hyung." Panggil Taehyung pada Suga. Tanpa harus melihat wajahnya saja, Suga sangat tahu siapa yang datang. Namun, Suga tidak menghiraukannya. Taehyung melangkah kakinya selangkah demi selangkah ke tempat Suga berdiri.

"Chagi-ya~~~"

"My suga~~"

"Min Yoon Gi, hyung!" panggil Taehyung yang geram terhadap Suga dengan sedikit penekanan. Taehyung membalikan tubuh Suga agar dirinya dapat melihat wajahnya. Suga hanya menatap Taehyung dengan datar, "Wae-yo, Kim Tae Hyung?" ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Habisnya hyung mengabaikan panggilanku." Teahyung mempamerkan deretan gigi putihnya, sedangkan Suga memutarkan bola matanya dengan malas. "Kau marah padaku? Memangnya aku berbuat salah?" Tanyanya kali ini bingung dengan sikap Suga yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ani, sana balik ke dorm. Ini sudah malam." Usir Suga yang berjalan ke tempat tidurnya.

"Shireo,aku ingin disini."

"Ka, aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk bertemu denganmu sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan pergi dari sini sebelum hyung jelaskan apa kesalahanku?"

"Terserah kau saja kalau begitu, jaljayo." Ucap Suga yang sudah berada di atas kasur. Suga membalikan badannya membelakangi Taehyung.

Bukan Taehyung namanya kalau dia akan diam begitu saja di perlakukan seperti itu. Taehyung menghampiri Suga di sana, lalu meniup-niup telinga Suga dengan seduktif dan sesekali memanggil Suga dengan manja. "Hyung-iie..." sesekali tanganya dengan nakal bermain leher jenjang milik Suga. Hal tersebut terus di lakukannya, sampai akhirnya Suga tidak mampu lagi menahan suara desahannya yang di tahannya sedari tadi.

"Eunghh... taehyung-ah, hentikan."

Taehyung tidak memperdulikan perintahnya, ia semakin genjar mengerjai hyung kesayangannya. "Taehyung-iie, eumm... kubilang hentikan." Ucapnya bercampur desahan yang di keluarkan secara bersamaan. Sampai akhirnya Suga membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung dengan tatapan kesalnya dan orang yang ada di hadapanya tersenyum kemenangan sambil mempamerkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Nah, gitu dong. Kalau beginikan, aku jadi bisa lihat wajah manismu, hyung."

"Gombal! sudah sana pergi dengan wanita itu, menyebalkan." Kesalnya yang dengan segera Suga menutup mulutnya, karena tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata-kata tersebut.

Teahyung mengerutkan keningnya, "Wanita? Nugu?"

"Bukankah tadi kau bertelephone dengan seorang wanita? Makanya kau tidak datang bersama yang lain tadi sore kan."

Taehyung terdiam sejenak sebelum membalas ucapan Suga padanya. "Hyung, tahu dari mana?" tanyanya balik dengan wajahnya yang dibuat datar. Suga yang melihat wajahnya berubah datar, memalingkan pandangannya kesembarang arah. "E-entahlah, tadi ada anjing menggonggong saja." ucapnya asal.

Taehyung menahan tawanya setelah mendengar ucapan Suga yang terdengar sangat konyol menurutnya. Dirinya berjalan kearah _vas_ bunga dan mengabaikan Suga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal. "Sudah waktunya menggantikan bunga yang baru." Ucapnya dengan santai seolah-olah tadi tidak terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. setelah mengganti yang baru, Taehyung pun kembali sambil membawa _vas_ bunga itu dan meletaknya di samping meja dekat kasur Suga.

"Nugu? Siapa wanita itu?"

"Hyung cemburu?"

"J-jangan kepedean. Aku hanya ingin tahu saja siapa."

"Oh, hyung tidak cemburu. Untuk apa hyung tahu?"

"Yak, Kim Tae Hy-" bentakannya terhenti setelah Suga merasakan ada yang basah di bibirnya. Yap, tiba-tiba Taehyung mengecup lembut bibir Suga. "Kau berisik hyung, masa kamu cemburu dengan ibuku. Hemm.." ucapnya.

"Ehh.." Suga tercengang dan merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri akan perbuatannya tadi yang kemudian meruntuki dirinya sendiri. Taehyung mengacak-ngacak rambut Suga.

"Mianhae, tidak seharusnya aku bersikap seperti ini." sesalnya.

"Aku mengerti kok hyung, itu artinya hyung mencintaiku." Rona merah samar-samar terlihat di pipi Suga.

Diam menyelimuti mereka setelah perdebatan kecil di antara mereka berakhir. Suga memain-mainkan jemari Taehyung yang ada di depan perutnya. Ya lebih tepatnya sekarang posisi Suga berada di pangkuan Taehyung yang tanganya melingkar di pinggang ramping Suga.

"Taetae-ah."

"Hmm..."

"Nado, bogosipeo-yo."

"Kau sudah membacanya?" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas sebuah anggukan kepala dari Suga. "Tebak hari ini bunga apa lagi yang kubawa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah itu bunga _Sweet William_ bukan?salah satu bunga yang ada di rangkaian bunga _Kate Middleton_ di saatnya menikah waktu itu."

"Hmmm... hyung tahu arti nama bunga itu?"

"Ani-yo."

"Masih dengan arti yang sama, _I miss you_." Ungkapnya sambil memeluk tubuh Suga lebih erat. Taehyung menaruh kepalanya di pertengahan leher Suga, layaknya memeluk boneka _Teddy Bear_ berukuran besar dengan sangat _posesif_. "Kau hampir membuatku hidup urin-uringan."

"Maaf membuatmu seperti itu, miss you too." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Cepat sembuh, ne."

"Hmmm... arraseo."

Suasana malam yang begitu dingin dan menusuk kulit, berubah menjadi terasa hangat di tempat ini. baik dari keduanya saling membagi kehagatan satu sama lain. Memadukan cinta dan kasih menjadi satu padu, hingga waktu yang akan menetukannya.

**END**


End file.
